Make Way for Miss Nettle
"Make Way for Miss Nettle" is the sixteenth episode of the Disney Junior animated series, Sofia the First. It premiered on August 23, 2013. Plot School's over, Sofia and James ask Amber if she would like to join them in the After School Gardening Club, but she refuses as she doesn't like digging in the dirt. Sofia and James head to the greenhouse and meet up with their friend, Prince Desmond. The three good fairies arrive to introduce Miss Nettle, a fairy who was their own apprentice, to be a teacher for Enchanted Gardening. The three good fairies leave and Miss Nettle teaches them about plants that grow big with magical plant food until they learn to grow plants on their own, demonstrating a Rising Rose and a quartet of Bouncing Bluebells. She then sets Desmond to grow a Singing Sunflower, Sofia a Dancing Daisy and James some Laughing Lillies. Sofia produces a small but still active daisy, Desmond grows a spectacular (both in height and singing ability) Singing Sunflower and James falls into temporary fits of hysterical laughter due to standing too close to his bunch of lilies. Miss Nettle heads to the school campus but Sofia notices Miss Nettle's glove fell and she attempts to return it, leaving James and Desmond to have fun. After Miss Nettle sneaks into the main office of Royal Prep, she tries to find the spell book which would make her the most powerful fairy in the world until Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather show up and spot Miss Nettle. As the fairies confront her for finding the spell book in their office, Miss Nettle traps them in a bubble with their wands confiscated so that they won't go after her. Suddenly, Sofia witnesses Miss Nettle and the fairies trapped, and the fairies seek help from Sofia and her friends to get the spell book before Miss Nettle gets it. Sofia warns James and Desmond about the fairies, and hurries to Professor Popov for help as no one else in the school is left. As they went from the ballroom to get him, Professor Popov spotted Miss Nettle messing up the library, but she traps him in a bubble, The three gang try to find more ways like finding a map of the whole school, and turns out the spell book is located in the clock tower as the fairies made Sofia some ideas while in the bubble. The gang approaches the clock tower and it's impossible to climb up, Sofia uses her rose pinned from her hair to let Desmond grow it to a stalk, making them climb up while Desmond is afraid to do it. As they reach the top, the clock moves and they notice the spell book as it's carried by one of the figures that resembles Flora. Miss Nettle shows up trapping them and does "the best part" and made a "deal" to get the spell book, The three agrees but it leaves them tricked when she says that she would only free the fairies after learning every spell from their book and become the most powerful fairy in the world, and rushes to the greenhouse. Sofia and the gang remembers what the laughing lillies did to James, and lets Desmond grow them but he's is still too scared to face her, until James advises him about being royal and brave. Somehow James makes an idea and the gang rushes to the greenhouse, sneaking from Miss Nettle to distract her from doing her spells. Sofia and Desmond continue sneaking to grow the laughing lillies, Miss Nettle spots them underneath the table, but the lillies grow and sprays pollen on her face which make her laugh uncontrollably until she drops the spell book, The gang rushes to the office where the fairies are trapped, and are saved by their cleverness to find the spell on the 24th page and a wand. With the fairies freed from the bubble, They ask where Miss Nettle has gone to and find she has disappeared and sneaked up behind them. The evil fairy makes her final move but Desmond jumps on her, leaving her wand and him in a bubble. Miss Nettle has finally lost, and the fairies free Desmond. Finally, the fairies banish Miss Nettle with her wand confiscated. The brave gang still forgets one thing, they'll have to free Professor Popov, ending the episode as they chase the poor trapped professor across the grounds. Home Video Release *Sofia the First: The Floating Palace DVD Songs *Make Way for Miss Nettle Cast *Ariel Winter as Sofia *Darcy Rose Byrnes as Princess Amber *Zach Callison as Prince James *Barbara Dirickson as Flora *Russi Taylor as Fauna *Tress MacNeille as Merryweather *Maxim Knight as Prince Desmond *Megan Mullally as Miss Nettle Trivia *This is the first episode where Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather play a more active role in the series. *This episode marks Miss Nettle's debut appearance. *This knows that Desmond is afraid of his Aunt Nadine. Thus, marking this episode the first time an aunt is mentioned. *This episode was originally titled "Fairy, Fairy, Quite Contrary". *This is the third episode whose song is a villain song. The first was Cedric the Great in "Cedric's Apprentice" then second was I'll Get My/That Amulet in "The Amulet of Avalor". *Moral: True courage is being able to do something despite being scared. Screenshots Miss Nettle02.png Miss Nettle01.png Miss Nettle gives Sofia a red rose.png image-B883_52189354.jpg Miss Nettle03.png image-A900_52189359.jpg Miss Netter 221.jpg image-2D8E_5218935C.jpg Miss Nettle04.png Category:Sofia the First episodes